Conventional methods of producing receptacles from extruded plastic tubes have proven successful in producing receptacles of comparatively large volume, i.e., for receptacles of greater than 50 ml capacity. Unfortunately, these known methods have proven less suitable for producing receptacles of small volume, e.g., of less the 50 ml.